the 41st hunger games
by La Solitudine
Summary: this the 41st hunger games. this story takes place in district one.
1. Chapter 1

The Reaping

Emeralds P.O.V.

The day of the reaping is today I am so scared, but I still wake up, get dressed, into a tuxedo shirt, but I leave out the jacket. I then put on some regular day jeans and my black converse. I slowly moan down my stairs, and then down my long hallway, until I reach my kitchen I, I see my whole family is there waiting there, they are all smiling at me, they even have a plate of stacked pancakes, which they never do. I then finally say, "Why are you all smiling, and why do you have my breakfast out?"

"Emerald", my mom starts "We are just so scared that you might get reaped today."

"I know mom, but this is my last year, at this dumb thing, and I'm pretty sure I am not going to be picked, because there is like a million other people in district one." I say already cutting the huge stack of pancakes.

"Hey", my little sister starts to say "You are not the only one that has a name in the jars I have one."

Man jade seems so confident in say those words its likes she wants to get picked, but before I can even say something so her, my mom rushes everyone out of the house. I walk with Jade in silence because I had really nothing to say to her. We finally reach the crowd, and I tell Jade to go in the line, were the other twelve year old girls were. I slowly walked my way over to were you get your finger pricked; it still hurt like a motherfucker. Then I walked down the aisle to were my friends were hanging around, one said that they will volunteer, but I think that was a joke because he never volunteered when he said that.

Crystal's P.O.V.

I wake up to this random beeping sound, and I just remembered that it was the microphone getting tested, so it wouldn't make any unusual sounds. I do not hesitate to get up this morning because this is the day I have been waiting for; this is the day I am going to volunteer, even though I am only sixteen years old. I open my closet and see this pink puffy dress that has the prettiest bow on it and has lots of sparkles, "perfect" I say and then I grab a pair of my mom's old heels. Oh I hope no one hears me because it is like 6:00 in the morning, but it is too late my older brother, Alexander, is standing in my doorway, with a grin in his face. "What", I say almost dropping my mom's shoes.

"Oh you know just checking if my little sister is going to be ok. So Crystal do you think you're going to be reaped or are you going to volunteer this year?"

"Duh, I'm obviously going to volunteer, gosh Alex I taught you knew that already." I say moving past him through the doorway.

"Ok but you got ten minutes to get ready." Then he leaves walking into the kitchen

"Really, you think I can get ready in ten minutes?" I quickly make my way into the bathroom; then I quickly take off all of my pajamas and easily slip on the dress. I then grab my brush and start combing my streak of gold hair. After I curl my hair and put on the heels, now that I look at myself I looks like I am as tall as my brother and he is like 5'8. I open the door and enter the kitchen, I look around and see that everyone's ready to go, Alex has a gray tuxedo on with a red tie, my sisters, Emma and Kristi, both have the exact same dress but Kristi's is red and Emma's is blue. My mom comes straight at me and pulls me into a hug, I have nothing to say to her, and so I just hug her back. "Guys", I start to say, "I love you and the reason why I'm going to do this is so that everyone can see how good I really am, and I am not that one dumb, pretty girl, but instead tough and strong. Also if I don't come back don't be sad because it is my choice for doing this and not the lady."

"Honey I love you too, but make sure you win, so we won't be crying when you die."

"Ok come on guys it is time to go." I say looking at my mom's face that is running with tears. I exit the house first with my family behind me. I walk side to side with Alex until we are finally there I give everyone a hug and everyone follows my mom to the side, because my sisters are both eight years old and Alex is too old for these games. I walk to the sixteen year old section and I stand next to my best friend Victoria Beckham. We wait in silence waiting for our escort Lydia Crimson. She comes out with blue and pink puffy hair and a blue suit, her face is very powered, with blue lips. Then she begins she says the same stuff she says every year and then she lets the mayor speak about what happened when we tried to rebel on the capital. Then Lydia comes back and says "like always ladies first" and she draws her hand in the jar she grabs a piece of paper then she carefully unravels the paper and reads the name "Crystal Couture!" I am shocked and surprised at the same time because I was going to volunteer I mumble to myself ok then, and I slowly walk my way up to the stage and I look straight at my family, and they are already crying into tears.

Emeralds P.O.V

I hear a girl named Crystal getting picked, and then I gulp because I know that she is going to be picking the boys next. She dips her hand in the jar really fast and pulls out any card she sees and then reads "Emerald Kors" I moan down the aisle and make my way up the stage when I hear someone call out "I volunteer as tribute" I look who said it and it is the most skinniest boy I ever seen in district one. "No, I have to take my place and I have a better chance of winning this than you do. Then without saying anything back at me he slowly walks back into the crowd, and I continue walking up the stairs.

"This is your district one tributes for the 41st hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" she says and walks in to the justice building and we both follow and get sent to different room in there.

I get sent into a room with only a red long couch and I just wait until my family shows up. When they enter Jade runs straight to be a gives me a big hug then I say to my parents," It's going to be ok you lose me it's no big deal, but you won't because I am coming back to this place alive." We hug in silence until the peacekeeper comes in and says time is up. After that I wait for more people to come, but no one does.

Crystal and I walk in silence with our escort, for the most of it was very awkward, because who would want to talk, well once in a while Crystal and Lydia will be talking about something I don't know. When we finally reach the station I wave one last wave to my people and I go in the train.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chariot Ride

Crystal's P.O.V.

When I get into the train it is the nicest thing I ever seen; there are so many doors. I open the first door in front of me; it is a long hallway with about six doors on the wall I open one of the doors and it leads into a bedroom, so I exit and head into the next room, but before I can even reach the doorknob Lydia calls my name. I quickly come into the dining room and I see two new people, and I am guessing they are mentors.

"Crystal, Emerald" Lydia begins to say "I will like you to meet your mentors" first she points to a blonde, hair boy named Marc Hansen. Then she points to a girl with curly, blonde hair named Chanel Miller. "Ok, guys you will each pick a mentor. Go, go on don't be shy."

Emerald and I both exchange glances. After a while I speak up and say,"Um… I'll take Chanel." I picked Chanel because first of all she is a girl, and I think I saw her win the 37th hunger games but cutting off the district 2's boys arms and legs off, and burring all of his stubs so he'll die off because of starvation, and hydration.

"Ok, Emerald I guess you're getting Marc" Lydia says, and then she walks off, leaving me, emerald, Marc, and Chanel alone.

"So emerald I'll show you your room, and then we can talk, ok," Marc says and the both leave into the hall.

After they leave Chanel says, "I guess I should show you your room too." I followed her down the hall and then she opened the last door. I see the exact same bed that was in the other room, and we both sit on it. "You probably know that I won the 37th hunger games, so I want to know more about you before we talk strategy."

"Um, I'm Crystal Couture, and I have an older brother named Alexander, and I have two younger, twin sisters named Kristi and Emma. Excuse me I got to use the restroom, can you show me the way." She gets up and says that it's the third door down the hall, and I quickly trot there.

Emeralds P.O.V.

I sit quietly on my bed thinking of what Marc said to me, and then I stand up and head to the kitchen for breakfast, hoping I am not the last one, but sadly I am. I pull out a chair and grab all the food I can fit on my plate. I hear a noise, that almost sounds like the trains engines stopping, and then I realize were here at the capital, so I get out of my seat and look out of the window watching all of the capital people, jumping up and down to see the first district to arrive. Then Lydia says, "Come on guys you got a busy day ahead of you." I am very pissed off because I never even got one nit of the breakfast, so I sneak a sausage into my mouth, before I leave.

"Ok guys, you both have to listen to whatever your stylist says even if you don't like it you have to do exactly what they say."

So me and Crystal walk down the aisle and enter some building that looks like a salon. We wait until are prep team comes to get us. Crystal's prep team comes first, but shortly after mine arrives. I follow them down until they lead me into this room. One of them is a boy that has a green Mohawk with purple tips and blue dyed skin, another is a girl with her skin dyed hot pink, and her hair is neon green, and the last one is another girl that has regular skin but has strands of her hair dyed in all colors of the rainbow. "Don't worry everything will be fine." The guy says. They wax my legs, but I don't get the point of that, they wax my eyebrows, and they rub some coconut lotion all over my naked body. Then the pick skin girl says, "Dante will be here in a few minutes." Then they all leave the room.

"Hello I am Dante and I am your stylist. Now what will you like to wear for your costume?"

"I don't know?"

"Well I got an idea, that you will love." He says and exits the room and comes back in with a garment. "Go ahead open it"

I slowly get up and I grab the bag and pull the zipper down I see a light blue suit, but it had some big angel wigs, that had three different colors, purple on the top, dark blue in the middle, and a lighter blue on the bottom. So I take the trousers and slid it in and then put on the suit top on with the wigs hanging down, next to my side. After I put on all of the clothes on he puts on a little makeup to make my eyes standout. Then he tells me that the wigs are mechanical and they can flap up and down.

Crystal's P.O.V.

"Here," my stylist, Corren, says handing me a garment.

"Thanks," I say taking the bag. Then I unzip it and take out a light, blue dress that is short in the front and long in the back, it had some angel wings. Then she handed me a diamond necklace, and some light, blue and white gladiator shoes. She told me to put it on, and I did. Afterwards, she did my makeup, I had a light-touch of blue eye shadow, and then she put on a lot of mascara, after she put on a thick line of eyeliner. She curled my lashes; put some foundation on my skin. Corren grabbed a light, blue lipstick and pressed it against my lips; she then added some black dots on them. Finally she added five black and blue feathers right near my left eye. After Corren was done with my makeup she said that we needed to get going.

I followed her outside the building and I saw Emerald almost wearing the exact same costume as me. Our stylist let us rome around to talk to some other tributes, so Emerald and I went over to were district two and four were already talking. We barely had any time to talk, because we had to leave earlier than the other districts. Emerald and I walked back to our chariot, with the white horses. "Good luck," both mine and Emeralds stylist say, and I can see emeralds stylist holding some sort of button in his hand, and I am guessing that makes are wings move. Emerald grabs my hand, and I smile at him. I never even thought about Emerald, but I like something about him, but I can tell what, so I just hold his hand tighter. The gates begin to open, the music starts to play, and our horses start to move. Once we are out, I can hear the crowd cheering and roaring, and they get louder when our wings start to move up and down. I wave to the crowd, blow a few kisses, and for the rest of it I am laughing with Emerald, because he is talking about how crazy and dumb the capital is. When I am laughing with Emerald it's like the world had just stopped and he and I are the only ones left, and then are chariot stops and President Nickel comes out and says he big speech. Then all of the chariots start to move into the training center.

"You guys were amazing!" Lydia says hugging me then Emerald. "Come on guys lets go to our room, before the elevator gets crowded."

Our stylist both rush into the elevator with Lydia by their side. Me and Emerald tried to get in but some random people from district twelve, I think, pushes us aside. We waited until everyone was up already, until we were the last ones left, Emerald grabbed my hand, and we both walked into the elevator. I pushed the button one; because we are from district one. I opened my mouth to start a conversation, but before I can say one word, Emerald leans in a kisses me on the lips and then I don't even know what happed, but we were making out in the elevator, and our whole team is staring at us with amusement.

"Wow," Lydia says with her eyebrows raised, "Now wasn't that something!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Training Center**

Emerald's P.O.V.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like." I say letting go of Crystal's hands.

"Well I assume that both of had a good time on the chariot," Lydia says pushing us both out of the elevator.

"Come on now," Crystal's stylist says, grabbing her hand and leading her in to her room.

"Well I better go get dressed into some different clothes." I open my door and walk toward the bed, so I can sit down, but once I do I sink into the bed, and I realize it's a water bed. After enjoying the bed I get up and go to one of the dressers and pull out a plain black shirt, and some dark tan shorts. I walk toward the bathroom, but I can't stop thinking about the kiss I gave Crystal in the elevator. _Did she like the kiss? Or did she just do it because she didn't want it to be awkward between us? No, Crystal likes me, because she leaned in. she didn't stop me, she let it happen. _I slid a comb through my hair and walked outside my room and yet, again I am the last one to get there.

"Nice of you to finally join." Lydia says smiling happily at me, "Well you better hurry up and eat because you got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok," I say receiving a glass of red liquid from an avox. When I put down the glass I see that everyone was looking at me.

"Well go ahead, take a sip," Lydia says with a devilish smile on her face.

I grab the bottom of the glass and I slowly take a sip. It taste sour and sweet, and when I look up I see pretty much all of the adults whispering to each other. "What?"

"Emerald I don't think you should drink that, it'll make your head hurt and I don't think you can handle it," Crystal says with a worried look on her face.

I yawn and say, "No, no I can handle it," and I take another sip.

I wake up and I'm still in the same clothes I wore last night, and I am sleeping on the floor near the dinner table. I get up a quickly glance at the clock and I see that the time is 7:36 and I quickly trot to my room and I see a black jump-suit laying on my bed, so I grab It and take it into the bathroom. I turn the shower to the hot side; I scrub my hair and wash it out. I then dry myself and slip on the suit, comb my hair back and walk out the door just in time to make it to breakfast. I realize I'm finally the first one there, but then I hear a voice, "Hey, you woke up? I didn't think you would after you drank so much of that wine." I snap my face to were the voice was coming from and I see Marc leaning against the wall.

"What happened when I was out?"

"Well nothing barely happened, just Crystal and Channel were talking about their strategies and Lydia and both your stylist were drinking all they could, until they passed out."

"Hi Emerald, ready to go?" Crystal asks me.

"Uhh… Ya." I quickly stand up almost falling out of my seat, but I catch myself; then I meet up with Crystal at the elevator.

Crystal's P.O.V

I grab emeralds hand, and smile when he looks at me. It was quiet for ten seconds and then the elevator open and I quickly let go of Emeralds hand and walk toward district two, the first district to be there.

"Nice of you to show," a girl with her hair up, that was black, said with a smirky grin, "I thought we were going to be the only tributes here, isn't that right Ares?"

"YES! It is Persephone," Ares, a boy with black hair, and also wearing a black beanie, says it loud, and in a friendly tone then he continues, "When are the other tributes going to come? I want to stab something already."

Five minutes past and Pearl, and Sebastian, the tributes from four, enter and join are little circle. Then all of the districts enter, and everyone is waiting for Sisley to arrive to give the rules of the training, like not to avoid the survival, and not to hurt anyone else, but I guess everyone zones out because of their facial expressions, but she doesn't come out. When she doesn't come out I can see in the corner of my eye Ares is yelling at district twelve because they were holding everyone from training. Then Sisley says her speech and then she releases us.

"Hey Crystal, want to go to the archery station with us?" Pearl says in a low voice that is so calm.

"Um…" I begin to say, then I look back at Emerald to see if it's ok for him, and he nods, "Ya." I walk with Persephone and Pearl over to the archery station and I see a little girl with brown hair there, she grabs the bow and selects her first arrow, she draws back the bow string and shoots, the arrow lands past the target, barely scrapping the edge and Persephone bursts out a small chuckle.

"Move, bitch, and watch how it's really done," Pearl literally grabs the bow out of her hand and pushes her out of the way, and Persephone is laughing the whole time that her face turns red and she starts to form tears. She quickly grabs an arrow; she puts the arrow on the string and pulls back as far as she can and releases. The arrow goes straight into the red circle and Pear says, "That's how you really do it."

Persephone shoots the arrows on the outside of the red circle and she tries to get it on the target, but she only makes one. Then it my turn I'm not all good at it, but I guess I make it sometimes. Sisley calls us all in because its lunch. Persephone, pearl, and I walk towards a cart to grab a sandwich, then we sit on the bench were Emerald, Ares, and Sebastian are. "So what did you guys work on?"

"Well first we went to the spear throwing station, and Sebastian was hogging all the spears, so Ares was telling me how lame the other districts are the whole time; until Ares ditched me and was sword fighting with a trainer, and Ares won two out of three against the guy. I was getting board so I went to the wrestling station where I versed other tributes and it was easy until, and guy that I think was from seven came and beat me" emerald says taking bites in between some sentences.

The bell rings and we all head to the Knives station were Persephone was kicking ass. After a day of training Sisley calls us in and says we have two more days of training until we show the gamemakers what are skills are. We head up the elevator and when the door opens I ran to the couch and lay flat on it and I drift to sleep. _I am standing in the middle of this beach and I see a guy with spiky, brown hair digging out an axe out of a blonde hair boy, no, wait its..its…its Emerald, I land on my knees and start to burst in tear's I take one glance up and I see the boy walking slowly at me and I scramble away, and run through the jungle, and I find a backpack, so I grab it, but I fall to the ground and I cough up a chunk of blood; and the next thing I know is that I see is pitch black, only pitch black._


	4. Chapter 4

**Training Scores**

Emerald's P.O.V.

I walk with Crystal to the waiting room, so we can show the Head gamemaker are skills. We both wait in silence until a voice from the speakers calls my name and stand up and walk through the doors. 

Once I walk through the doors I see all of the gamemakers sitting in a semicircle on a top floor. I walk up to the wrestling station and I beat the trainer about five times. I feel like it was too much, so I moved on to the spear station I barely made it but I keep going anyways. Five minutes passed and the head gamemaker told me I can leave, I set down the spear, I was just going to shoot, and walk through the metal doors I find crystal and I say, "Good luck", and then I leave.

Crystals' P.O.V.

"Thanks," I say to Emerald when he left the room. I waited for a second until I hear my name. I get up and walk through the doors. Oh my gosh I don't really know what to do, since I barely practiced anything. Well I better do something quick cause I look like a fool just standing in the middle of the floor, I can hear the gamemakers whispering, so I make my way to the archery section. I grab the bow and made sure the string was tight and then grab my first arrow and I shoot it at the target. I then feel a grin forming on my mouth and I know I had made it on the center. So I keep doing this until the head gamemaker tells me to leave. I give them I quick smile and I exit.

"Hey so how'd you do in there?" Ares says with a smirky attitude.

"I think I did good." I answer his question in the most polite and meanest way I could.

xXx

I wait in the elevator until it reached my floor then I see that Lydia, Marc, Channel, Dante, and Corren are all gathered on the couch, and I move out of the elevator and see that they all were asking Emerald some questions. I think none of them noticed me until I sat down next to Channel. I listen to the questions that they throw at Emerald like "What did you work on", "Did make a mistake", and "How did you think you did." I zoned out until I heard someone say "Well." I look around and I see that the question was to me, "I'm sorry what was the question was again?"

"What did you work on?" Channel whispered to me.

"Oh, sorry. I worked on my archery skills and that's about all I did."

xXx

It was about 7:00 when Lydia called everyone into the living room, because this is where the training scores is showed and since we're district one we go first and Lydia doesn't want to miss it. The anthem starts to play and a guy named Clifton Myers is there, he has red spiky hair, and a little stubble of a beard. He announces that this is the 41st hunger games, and then right away Clifton is saying Emeralds score, and in the corner of my eye I see Lydia at the edge of her seat. Clifton reads Emeralds score as a nine, and I can see that everyone is congratulating him, and I just sit there with a smirk on my face staring at Emerald. Then Clifton reads my name and he waits a while because he wants a dramatic pause, he says my score, and it's an eight, and I can see people aren't cheering as loudly as they were to Emerald even though it's like a score down. We all sit and watch the others scores and no surprise there that Ares got an eleven and Persephone got a ten, and its districts fours turn and Sebastian and Pearl both score a nine.

Emeralds P.O.V

I am so happy I got a nine. It isn't the best score, but it still works. I walk down the hallway toward my room until I hear something in the room next to me, I knock and knock, but no one answers. I put my hand on the knob, but before I can turn it, Crystal steps out.

"What are you doing," she whispers to me?

"I-uh just wanted to make sure you were doing ok." I obviously lied, what was I suppose to tell her, that I was spying on her. I look at her face and she has one of her eyebrows raised like she didn't believe me, but before anything can happen I push her into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" she says smacking my hands off of her arms

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how you felt when you were in your individual training."

"Well first of all I didn't know what to do so that made me look like a total fool, and secondly it's nice that your checking up on me, since I got a low score.

She pulls me inward, and starts to kiss my face, and then we start making out on the bed, but I just can't get one thing out of my mind, only one tribute can come out of the arena alive, and what if I have to kill her in the end, so I can win, but she'll probably do the same. I wipe that thought out of my head, and Crystal is taking off my shirt, and after that everything gets messy.


	5. Chapter 5

Interviews

Crystal's P.O.V

I'm lying on my bed naked, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about the games, thinking about if I'm actually going to make it out alive. I let out a sigh and shake that taught out of my mind and I realize this is the day right before the games start, aka the interviews. I'm probably going to be surrounded my prep team today getting dressed, and Lydia is probably going to give me a speech about what I'm going to say to him.

I get up and I find I note on the end table. I pick it up and I read who it's from. It says Chanel. I open up the paper and scan my eyes on it:

Dear Crystal,

This is the day before we send you up into the arena. Most likely I'll never see you ever again, but I hope you come back, because you were always nice, and I will really be depressed if you died. But any who you should stop reading this, and instead get dressed, so we can start on your interview training.

~Chanel

I follow her orders and put on anything, because why would I want to look my best if my prep team is just going to be changing my look anyways. I head out the door and I see Chanel sitting in the living room by herself, she's holding a cup of tea? And her hair is up in a messy bun. "Hi" I say to her in a little girl voice.

"Hello," she says back but it didn't even look like she moved a muscle. "Come on darling don't be shy come sit down next to me." She sounds like she's possessed, but yet I sit crossed legged next to her.

"Um is there something you would like to say to me?"

"No. I actually want to tell you a story about my tribute. One was a girl, her name was Mariah, she was almost like you, she was filled with lots of joy, but she would cry and cry if you yelled at her. But anyway once she entered the games she ran start to the cornucopia because her allies were there, she tried to copy them. But it didn't turn out to good. Because once she picked up a weapon she was decapitated by her own district partner. Her head was still alive and she made out her last words," Why would you do this to me?" And he responded, "Cause I can't afford to lose you by someone else" and he closes her eyelids."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked cocking my head to the right.

"Cause I love you and I'm warning you about what might happen between you and Emerald in the games, he might kill you just like Marc did." She barely makes out the last words and she grabs one of the pillows and stars to sob into it.

"Wait, hold on! Marc did that to that girl? Oh my god I got to talk to him about this." I get up give Chanel a hug and leave; I can barely make it into the hallway without my prep team grabbing me by the arms and dragging me to my room.

They try to make small talk, but it eventually dies into silence. They start with painting my nails white, but they left the ring finger unpainted. Then they started to paint the ring finger purple. They started to decorate my ring finger with small diamonds. Afterwards they curled my hair and they twisted the front of my hair and clipped it together. Then one started to line my eyes with black eyeliner, another pressed lipstick against my lips, and the last one started to shade my eyelids dark purple. Then one of them handed me a mirror, and the other said, "Corren will be coming on with your dress soon."

I watch as they push each other out of the room and I kind of let out a small chuckle as a watch them fight. I look at myself in the mirror and I can see that they really made me look pretty. I touch my cheek and I gently move my hand down. I start to play with my hair, and soon I'm out of my chair and I'm spinning around my room. When I'm spinning I can see everything blurry, and suddenly I see something that wasn't there before. I stopped and I see Corren holding the garment. She helps me get my balance back, and she gently places me back in my seat.

"You look beautiful," she says as she unzips the bag. She pulls out this long strapless, purple dress. It has some silver sparkles on the top. Also she's holding three bracelets, two are them are sparkly white, and the other one looks like it's more of a grayish color. She sets the brackets down, but also there is a purple jeweled ring, and purple jeweled earrings. The door opens and I see one of my stylists set down a pair of white heels that are closed, except for the opening for the toes.

"Thanks," I say to her with a joyful smile. Corren starts to slide the dress on and the jewelry on. She tells me to put on the shoes so I do and I'm taller than her it's so weird because I'm usually the shortest one compared to my friends.

Emeralds P.O.V

Dante has me dressed into this nice gold tuxedo, and a white tie. Then he leaves. I get up and start to comb my hair back. It's only 6:38 and the interviews start at 7:00. I'm literally board sitting in my room, so I start to walk back and forth. I'm thinking about the games if I'm going to be winning or either be slaughtered alive.

I see the doorknob turning and I see Marc step into the room, he's dressed into a black suit with a dark blue tie.

"Hello, Emerald," he says to me with a hand out pointing to the chair. I sit, and he continues. "This is the day where you show the capital who you are, and if you really deserve to win. If you do impress them you will more likely get sponsors and I you don't well you won't get any, maybe one, but not many. Also you may want to keep in mind that..." He begins.

"What?" I say with an eager voice as my head slightly moved forward.

"Nothing"

"You can't just start something and not finish. God damn tell me!"

"Fine. I know you and Crystal have a thing going on, but it's going to have to end tonight, because once you're in the arena you might have to kill her, or watch her die my someone else. So what I'm saying is you got to make a choice, by the end of the day." He walks out of the room and leaves me in silence.

_What the fuck. What does he mean by making a choice. Wait...does he mean I have to kill her? Or suffer the pain. No either way I'll suffer, but one will hurt more. This is so complicated, why did I ever kiss her in the elevator. Gosh I'm such a fool._

Crystals P.O.V

I stand right at the end of the curtain because I'm the first one to go. I'm nervous, but I know I'll have to go up cause if I don't ill make myself look like a fool in front of the whole capital and even worse all of Panem.

Once the clock hit the seven, I heard the interview music begin to pump louder, and louder. And after about thirty seconds of Clifton waving to the cameras, the music died down, and Clifton began. "Welcome, welcome to the 41st annual Hunger Games!" And everyone starts to cheer and clap. "I'm your host Clifton Myers, and let's all remember why we're doing this, to show the districts what they deserve when they tried to rebel. So let's begin, from district one, Crystal Couture!" I walk out and I have a big smile on my face, and I'm waving to the crowd, I stop once I reach the white seats.

"Hello," he says

"Hi" I say

"So let's get the elephant out of the room, and begin. So, your chariot costume how did you feel about that?"

"Well I really think it fits my personality."

"Why, so?"

"Because angels are sweet and kind, just like me. And also the costume was sparkly and it was really good for me."

"Ok. Now your training score was an eight. Most careers get nine, tens, and elevens. What did you do to get an eight?"

"Honestly all I was doing was archery, so I guess I was doing something wrong or I just sucked badly." I say and Clifton and the crowd are laughing at what I said.

"Now I got to ask you one last thing before the timer goes off do you have a special someone at home?" He says raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well...you know I can't really say." I say will a shoulder shrug.

"Oh...I like it a mystery, but really a pretty girl like you should get someone back at your district to like you-" the buzzer goes off and Clifton announces my name one last time and the crowd cheers as I leave.

Emeralds P.O.V

I watch as Crystal leaves the stage and I hear Clifton saying my name. "Now the male tribute of district one, Emerald Kors!"

I walk and wave to the crowd I shake Clifton hand and he begins. "So Emerald what's your strategy once you get into the games?"

"Well once I get into the game I think I'll meet up with my alliance and well just hunt the other tributes down."

"Wonderful! Now once you win the games what would you do with your fame and your money?"

"Well first I'll buy food for my family, and also I guess spend the first few weeks moving houses. But after I think I'll buy clothes and other stuff for my family."

"Now I think we are all thinking this, when you were reaped and that skinny looking boy volunteered for you why didn't you let it happen?"

"Because I think I'll have a better shot winning the games than that twig. And anyways he will just bring down the district."

"Ya but he could of died and no one would really care if he died, but you look at you." And the buzzer rings. "Well there you have it Emerald Kors for district one!"

I stay as the interviews went on and one interview stood out, and it was the boy from seven, I think his name was Bryony Akeley. He was bloodthirsty, and I just remembered the first day of training when I was wrestling him. He beat me, and now I think he can possibly win this.

The interview ends and all the districts head on up the elevator. Once I get up there Lydia, Marc, Chanel, Crystal, and I are saying are goodbyes and Lydia gives out her speech about how we grew together as a family and how she hopes one of is comes out alive and she sends both me and Crystal to our rooms, because we're going to have to get up early tomorrow because the games begin, and people will be dying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bloodbath

Emeralds P.O.V

_I rise out of my tube and I see the other tributes, and their ridiculous faces. The timer ticks down from 60. Soon it becomes 10, then 9 then 8, 7, 6, 5, and then 4, 3, 2, and 1. The gong goes off. I see the tributes running and stabbing. But something isn't right, the gongs still going._

I pop my upper body up and take a glance at the clock and it's buzzing, so I smash my fist onto the clock to make it stop. Then Dante enters the room and whispers, "Come on this is the day of the games we got to get on the hovercraft."

I follow Dante out the door and onto the hovercraft. There's this lady with a needle that's coming toward me, she tells me to stick out my right hand. So I listen to her command. She enters the needle into my wrist, and it hurts like fuck.

I feel that the hovercraft lifted from the ground, and I can imagine what the capital looks like from above, with all the city lights. I doze off because I'm still tired since I had to wake up early just for this. I think about seeing Crystal, since I didn't get to see her this morning. I also think about what the arena is going to be, or if I'm going to make it out of the bloodbath, but most likely I will since of my alliance, and of course the others suck balls.

Dante tells me that we landed, so I get up and enter some hallway that goes downward. Then we come to the end and we enter through the doors. There are many doors, one says, district 10 female tribute, so we must be in the back ,so we continue down the hallway to the front, it takes a long time, until I see a familiar sign, District 1 female. Crystal must be in their right now.

"Come on now Emerald, we got a lot to do."

I let out a sigh and enter my room. Dante dresses me into this blue wet suit. I then receive reef socks, booties, and gloves. I buzz goes off and a man's voice goes off, "10 seconds until launch." Dante and I hug and he tells me, to stay strong out there, and remember what my mentor said. He sends me to the tube and it closes. I wave goodbye to him and his face disappears.

I ray of sun hits my eyes and I see sand surrounding the tubes, and an ocean off to the distance. I look to my left and I see I girl that's small and black, so I assume she's from 11, and I look to my right and she another girl that's a red head and she's probably in the middle districts because she doesn't seem to poor. The timer goes down 60, 59, 58, and 57. I look around trying to find anyone in my alliance until I see a big muscular guy wearing a beanie, and I just know that's Ares. I still loom around because I want to find Crystal, but I can't find her. 20, 19, 18, 17, and still I didn't find her, but in the mean time I found Persephone, Sebastian, and Pearl. It's too late it's already 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, and it's already down to five, then four, then three, and I finally spot Crystal in a red wetsuit, and then, the gong goes off.

I quickly jump off of my plate, and run straight toward the cornucopia.

Crystals P.O.V

p. I watch as everyone runs to the cornucopia just so they can get a weapon, why would they even go? They're going to die anyways. I watch as Ares and Persephone meet up and twist two kids' heads clockwise. I don't move off my plate until this girl is running at me with a knife. I was stunned on my plate as I watched her run closer toward me. I was about to get stabbed, but at the last second I kicked her right in the stomach. I jump off my plate and start to stomp on her neck. I didn't realize someone else was running toward me with the maddest face ever, and I knew for sure I was going to die, but I didn't. Something sharp went through his stomach, and then left. He was chocking up blood and spitting it out onto me. But eventually fell. The person who stabbed him was Emerald; he was there to save me from anything.

"I taught you could have used a little help." He said

"Ya, but we should get with the others," I say, and we start to run toward them. We run to the cornucopia, so I can pick up a weapon, there's not much left but I get one anyway, I picked up a sai, and we run to the others.

"Took ya long enough," Ares said with a snarl, "If we had to wait any longer than I would have to kill more tributes."

I roll my eyes and say," Well were here now, and we minus well get going."

"Fine we'll swim to that island over there, and we'll set up camp. Oh and on the way if you find any tributes kill them," Ares says and starts to walk toward the edge.

We all jump in the water, but none of us knows how to swim, except Sebastian, and Pearl. So they each try to teach us how to swim.

It's seems like hours since we jumped into this ocean. I keep letting the water into my mouth and, trust me it taste like crap. We finally make it to the shore, and once we do I see Ares, and Persephone already whispering to each other. And after a while, Persephone speaks up.


End file.
